Tal Véz
by Lara Pond
Summary: ¿Desde hace cuanto que tenía este sentimiento? ella no lo sabía, porque hay cosas que es mejor desconocer.


**Un Ginny/Hermione**

**Espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Advertencias: Femslash**

**Raiting: T por el Femslash**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tal vez<strong>

Si algo había aprendido Ginny Weasley luego de vivir toda su vida rodeada por sus hermanos era el cómo lidiar con los chicos.

Pero cuando se trataba de una chica y mas esta chica, se encontraba desarmada.

Hermione Granger era la protagonista de esa afirmación y lograba tenerla pensando a mil para seguirle el paso.

Ahora sentada con un libro de entre tantos que tiene, la castaña se mantenía muy concentrada en su lectura. Ginny no sabía que decir, o que hacer para que deje aquel libro en paz y se vuelva hacía ella, que tanto moría por un poco de su atención

—_Hey_ —Llamó—_¿No tienes hambre? Podríamos bajar y buscar algo de la tarta que…_—

—_No, estoy bien, gracias_— respondió la castaña con una sonrisa y volvió a sumergirse en las páginas

—_Vamos Mione llevas todo el día sin comer nada, no te tortures_—

—_No me torturo Gin_- rio Hermione- _pero si quieres ve por algo_—

— _¿Para qué sirve ir sola a comer algo si la mejor cocinera no está disponible?_ —se lamentó falsamente

—_Oh, no soy tan buena y no creas que con halagos vas a sacarme de aquí_—

-—_Hablaba de mi madre, pero bueno, si lo dices tú también sabes algo sobre cocina y no lo niego_—

Hermione sonrió con fastidio— _eres una tonta_—

Ginny rio con ella

—_No, de veras_—

—_Ya, pero nunca voy a poder terminar este capítulo si no me dejas concentrarme_—

—_Tienes que disfrutar de las cosas cotidianas como salir a tomar algo de aire también_—dijo la pelirroja cerrándole el libro sin su consentimiento.

—_Para mí esto es cotidiano_—respondió alzando una ceja.

—_Tanto como ir babeando tras mi_ hermano —Bromeó, aunque tenía más que claro que la rutina de su amiga podría basarse únicamente en libros y libros…y más libros—_por favor, toma un descansó y vamos a dar una vuelta o algo. Tal vez a visitar a Luna_—

— _¿Por Ron?-_ rio Hermione—_Sí, claro, en tus pesadillas tal vez…_—

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa por ello.

—…_pero no suena mala idea ir a ver a Luna un rato_—Contestó la castaña pensativa

— _¿Entonces nos vamos?_ —

—_No_—

Hermione tenía una asombrosa habilidad de dar vuelta todo y confundir por momentos a la menor de los Weasley, y para contrariarse, a la pelirroja le encantaba, esa actitud de férrea hacía todo era muy de ella.

— _¿Por qué no?_ —

La castaña quito el libro de las manos de la leona

—_Primero terminare de leer_—dijo utilizando un falso tono de seriedad y molestia

Ginny rodó los ojos, sabía que no podía ser algo fácil alejarla de su lectura y vaya que lo había intentado varías veces desde que la conoció, pero al no darle resultado aprendió a simplemente apreciar y usar ese tiempo para otras cosas, y últimamente para observarla mientras se concentraba en aquellas páginas. Había encontrado un raro espectáculo el verla en esos momentos, cada expresión, su serenidad y cada gesto parsimonioso que hacía, se había enamorado de esa parte de la prefecta.

—_Está bien_—aceptó recostándose en su cama mirando en dirección a Hermione.

Esta la observó con curiosidad.

— _¿De veras?_ —

—_Claro, esperaré a que concluyas con las páginas de ese dichoso capitulo_—

— _¿Qué mosca te pico?_ —

— _¿Por qué?_ —

—_Ginevra Molly Weasley, ni tú te crees que te rendirás así como así_—

—_Tal vez no me conozcas del todo mi querida Hermione Jean Granger_—repitió copiando su tono de voz.

La castaña sonrió burlonamente pero se alzó de hombros.

—_Si tú lo dices, espero que no mientas_—dijo y se sumergió nuevamente en las líneas que no pudo terminar de entender por su amiga.

—_No te preocupes me mantendré observándote fi-ja-men-te_—respondió haciendo énfasis a lo ultimo con diversión.

—_Ajá_—comentó sin quitar la vista del libro.

Si algo le atraía de aquella chica era su dedicación pero su humor no se quedaba atrás, así que cumplió con lo dicho y permaneció viendo aquellos ojos chocolates recorrer palabra por palabra, cada página, como una hipnotizante imagen que no se quedaba quieta ni dejaba de tener ese halo de madurez.

No sabía desde cuando comenzó a verla como algo más que una amiga, como Hermione Granger y no como Hermione que siempre pasa tiempo con ella al igual que una hermana.

_Tal vez_ en algunos de esos días de verano, donde el sol no parecía desaparecer tan solo por esperar que esas dos chiquillas disfrutaran a pleno todo lo que la tarde podía ofrecer.

Con juegos simples pero divertidos, lecturas bajo el techo de la Madriguera, paseos infinitos por las extensas colinas del terreno, conversaciones amistosas mientras descansaban en los altos pastizales que rebozaban de vida.

_Tal vez_ en las horas que pasó enseñándole miniedades de su mundo pero que para la castaña solo por ser mágico le eran enormes e interesantes, llenas de cosas por descubrir, por saber de él.

Aun podía recordar su cara cuando le mostró esa vieja colección de libros que estaban llenos de ilustraciones que cobraban vida, palabras que cambiaban o se agrandaban según la atención del lector, y una vocecilla chillona que advertía cuando alguien los descuidaba.

—_Oh dios, es hermoso_—dijo la pequeña Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par

_-_—_¿Hermoso?, con suerte se puede entender lo que dice ese vejestorio, la tapa cambio tanto que ya no es de color carmesí oscuro sino de un rosado pálido y ni hablar de las hojas_—replicó la pelirroja, sin entender el entusiasmo de su amiga al admirar el libro

—_Gin, el tiempo tan solo los hace mejor, ¿cómo no vez la historia que cuenta el tono amarillento de las paginas?, es igual de interesante que las mismas letras en ellas, o el fino decorado que a pesar de su decoloración sigue siendo atractivo. Y por último que… ¡el titulo se escribe y reescribe por si solo!_ —

—_Eso es magia Mione. Y aun no comprendo tu amor por los libros destruidos_—

—_Son "libros antiguos", mejor que cualquier reliquia en el pedestal del librero_—corrigió y la menor de los Weasley rememoró la facilidad que tenía para hablar raro.

—_Y por eso mismo, es "magia", por si no lo recuerdas sigo acostumbrada a lo Muggle, y soy yo la que no entiende como no vez la belleza de este ejemplar, tiene magia y una larga vida, ¿Qué puede ser más atractivo?_ —

—_Suena a que si Merlín estuviera vivo andarías babeándote por el_—

— _¡Ginny!_ —Reprochó pero no pudo contener la risa—_¿Qué clase de deducción es esa?_ —

—_Dime que me equivoco_— contestó riendo a la par la pequeña…

…y la pelirroja ya adolescente esbozó una sonrisa en su cabeza, ese día fue particularmente divertido, ahora comprendía las palabras de Hermione, y apreciaba aquellos libros desgastados.

Ver la intensa concentración de su amiga en la lectura le hizo poder vislumbrar a la pequeña Granger que pasaba con parsimonia las páginas del decolorado librito. No había cambiado, por más que creciera, y esa hermosa melena descontrolada tomara una forma más calma y su cuerpo evolucionara para mostrar curvas y una buena figura, detrás de todo seguía siendo la misma niña que soñaba descubrir cosas nuevas y saber un poco mas de todo.

Ginny suspiró continuando con su propio ensueño

…_Tal vez_ se enamoró de ella cuando descubrió los buenos ratos que podía pasar a su lado, sin sentir timidez o ninguna obligación de crear un tema de charla para evitar momentos incomodos, sino que con esa castaña podía disfrutar del silencio, de ser ella misma, de compartir todo sin una mirada prejuiciosa en medio.

Que al observar esos ojos color chocolates podía perderse en un mar profundo lleno de todo tipo de cosas muy nuevas para ella

Que al tomar su mano podía llevarla muy lejos, por un camino que no sabía que existía y esta sin recorrer aun.

Mientras más lo pensaba más cosas surgían, todas esparcidas por distintas etapas de su amistad no era posible rescatar una fecha exacta que le diga "_Hoy te enamoraste de Hermione Granger_" sino muchísimos…

"_Tal vez, en año nuevo por la sonrisa que te regalo._

_Tal vez, en el primer día de colegio cuando temblabas de miedo por las expectativas, y con cariño te tranquilizo rodeándote por primera vez entre sus brazos_

_Tal vez, el mismo día que Harry te rompió el corazón al perseguir a Cho Chang, y ella siguió allí para extenderte una mano que tomar_

_Tal vez"_

Tal vez…

Esas malditas palabras eran las únicas respuestas concretas en el mar de emociones que tomaba lugar en su pecho.

Tuvo que dar un gran suspiro antes de poder continuar.

Cuando abrió los ojos (luego de un largo pestañear), se encontró con la mirada fija de Hermione posada en ella.

_¿Cómo hacía para tener un par de orbes chocolates tan atractivos?, _pensó. Simplemente no lo entendía.

En ese instante pudo leer algo en ellos, pero las letras eran confusas y cambiantes, "expectación", no no, "curiosidad", tampoco, las palabras no dejaban de ir de un lado al otro, ¿Qué ocultaba esa mirada?

¿Ocultaba algo? (en primer lugar)

…_tal vez_

Oh, ahora parece "Cariño", ¿Cariño?, ¿Será?, es algo un poco sin sentido en este momento.

"Querer", no…no lo creo (pensó), "Adorar"… ¿…? , "Felicidad/Alegría", ya comenzaba a marearse, no podía revelar que dicen esos ojos.

La castaña vuelve al libro, como lo más común del mundo (aunque sí lo era), dejando a la pelirroja en medio de su búsqueda.

Desconcertada, Ginny vuelve a parpadear un par de veces, ¿De verdad, qué fue esa mirada?, y… ¿Por qué le pareció tan intensa?

_-Listo_- anunció su amiga dejando una pluma entre las hojas para marcar cerrando el libro.

_-ahora puedes dejar de "observarme fi-ja-men-te"-_bromeó

_-Oh, claro- reaccionó- espero que Luna este en su casa- _comentó

_-Igual yo, pero si no lo está podemos dar un paseo y ya_-

-_Te podría enseñar a jugar Quidditch-_

_-¿Cómo?, estás loca Ginny, soy un desastre para eso y…-_

_-Sin escusas, es fácil Mione, si los Lovegood no están en su casa te enseñare_- dijo sonriente

_-Sigo diciendo que estás loca, ¡romperé la escoba!, y aun peor, ¡lastimare a alguien, y puede que termines siendo tu!-_

_-Jajaja, tranquila estaré observando tras la trinchera- _

_-¿La de Fred y George?-_ preguntó inconscientemente.

_-Claro, a veces esa cosa es útil, además de en navidad para las guerras con bolas de nieve-_

_-Sí es un buen invento… ¡Hey!, no se supone que te ocultes y me hagas volar sola-_

Ginny se levantó de la cama al tiempo en que Hermione posó el libro en la mesilla de luz.

_-¿Por qué no?, ¿Acaso quieres volar conmigo en tu espalda?, ahí si te vas a caer y darte un buen golpe-_

_-No, pero se supone que por lo menos tendrías que supervisar el vuelo- dijo con coherencia la castaña- pero… ¿Qué hago discutiendo esto?, ¡aun ni siquiera acepte!-_

Abrieron la puerta y salieron.

_-Por mí ya lo hiciste desde que lo sugerí… y, ¡mejor llevo las escobas!, practicaremos también con Luna-_

_-¡¿Quéé?!-_

_-¡Sí!, ya está hecho jaja-_

Cerraron la puerta tras ellas, y las voces seguían oyéndose.

En el interior de la habitación aun podía verse la curiosidad de Ginny.

_¿Acaso esa mirada decía… "Amor"?,_ se preguntó la inexistente voz.

Tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor dejen un Review con su opinión, es apreciado por cualquier escritor.<strong>

**Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
